


Fading

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [29]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Mentions of self-harm. Please read with caution.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 8





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self-harm. Please read with caution.

It had gotten worse, that feeling of uselessness -- of being a burden on the others.

Noct found you curled in a ball in the hotel room, your sobs drifting to his ears. He was immediately at your side, a hand rubbing your back while the other gripped your wrist. His grip tightened when you tried to get your wrist free. He knew better than anyone what you were like when you got this way, and he wasn’t going to let you hurt yourself -- not like last time.

“(Y/n), what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice fraught with worry. Your body shook against his and he switched from rubbing your back to twining his fingers with your free hand. 

“I feel like I’m fading,” you choked out, clutching his jacket. “All I want is to know that I’m going to be  _ okay _ .”

Noct bit his lip, knowing just words alone wouldn’t help you. Instead, he pulled you closer, pressing kiss after kiss to your face, each accompanied by words of love. He needed you to know how important you were to him; needed you to know how much he needed you.

“You’re gonna be alright,” he mumbled into your hair. “I’ve got you, my star. I’ll never leave, I promise.”


End file.
